


So Impossible

by halfsweet



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfsweet/pseuds/halfsweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels Dallon pats him on the shoulder, whispering not so quietly, "I think he heard you." Pete really wants to turn around and strangle his friend, but he's not going to waste any more second looking at Dallon if he has a blushing Patrick Stumph right in front of him.</p><p>or</p><p>Dallon invites Patrick to the movies and Pete is too shy to talk to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another high school AU inspired by Dashboard Confessional's 'So Impossible'.

"Pete! Petey! Wentzy! Hey!"

Pete turns around to the source of the voice and sees his tall friend running towards him, flailing wildly and grinning madly. When Dallon finally catches up to him, he raises his hand at Pete as a gesture for him to wait.

Pete raises his eyebrow in amusement as he waits for Dallon to catch his breath. "You seem excited," Pete comments.

"Hell yeah! Invited Brendon to the movies tonight," Dallon grins and slings his arm around Pete's shoulder, dragging him to their next class.

"And he said yes? To _you_?" Pete asks incredulously, dodging when Dallon tries to hit him. "You're an ass, Pete. But I still love you because you're going to love me after I tell you what I did," he smirks.

Pete shoots Dallon a suspicious look; he never likes it when Dallon smirks. Dallon always has something under his sleeves. "What did you do?"

"So you know how we all like movies, right?" Dallon grins, slinging his arm back on Pete's shoulder. " _We_?" Pete chokes out when Dallon's grip is a little too tight.

"We," Dallon nods. "You, me, Brendon, Patrick. We're going to the movies tonight! We _all_ are going-"

Pete chokes on his spit. Did Dallon just say Patrick? "P-Patrick?!"

Dallon gives him an innocent look. "Oh, did I not tell you? The four of us are going to the cinema tonight. You, me, Brendon, and Patrick." He lists one by one slowly.

"How… how did you- how did you get him to go with us?" Pete stumbles on his words, still trying to get over the fact that he's going to watch a movie with _Patrick Stumph_. The quiet, nerdy and cute little freshman.

"I just found out that Brendon is really close with Patrick," Dallon grins widely, "so I asked him to invite Patrick with us!"

"He… he said yes?" Pete squawks. The entire time Pete has been watching Patrick- he refuses to call it stalking, Patrick is never a social person. He doesn't go out of his way to make friends, just minding his own business.

"Well, from what Brendon told me, he never says no to Brendon," Dallon shrugs, "so he'll be there, I guess."

Dallon releases his grip on Pete and ruffles his hair, opening the door to their class. "Today's the day you're finally going to make your move! You've been crushing on him for what, like, since he first stepped his foot into this school?"

Pete sighs as he sits down at his usual spot, in front of Dallon. "It's not that easy. He's… he seems like a private person. Like, there's an invisible barrier around him or something. You can't just walk up to him and ask him out."

"Start a conversation with him, dude. Then reel him in," Dallon winks as he flirts with a random girl in their class, their previous topic of conversation forgotten.

-

"Look, there's the apple of your eye!" Dallon grins and nudges Pete at the side when they're walking down the hallway.

"Go talk to him!" Dallon urges and places his hand on Pete's back. "Dallon- no! Wait!" Pete hisses as his tall friend pushes him to the direction of Patrick and his locker, in which Patrick is skimming through his notes.

"Dallon, you shithead," Pete curses when Dallon skips off, leaving Pete alone by Patrick's locker. Patrick still has yet to notice him, so Pete just stands there quietly, admiring Patrick's profile; the way his eyes squint at the small printed words, the way he pushes his glasses up when it slips, the way he bites his lip as he memorizes the note, the way he-

"Um, excuse me?" Pete snaps out of his mind and flushes when Patrick catches Pete staring him. Pete coughs and clears his throat, trying to come up with a sentence. He weeps inside when he can't find the right word to say and forces his brain to work faster just as Patrick is closing his locker, ready to go to his next class.

"I, uh, have to go." Pete hears him mumbles, then turns around. Pete watches in frenzy as Patrick begins walking away.

"Wait!" Pete calls out and his heart does a flip when Patrick pauses in his step, looking at Pete from over his shoulder.

"Do- do you like dreaming of things so impossible or only the practical?" He blurts out and facepalms himself once he realizes what he has just said. He shoves his hands in the pockets of his hoodie and hurriedly walks away, not looking at Patrick for fear of his reaction.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._

-

Dallon hoots with laughter when Pete tells him about what happened between him and Patrick. Dallon pauses to take a breath, but breaks out into giggle fits. "Oh man, Pete, you awkward, _awkward_ dude."

"What was I supposed to say, Dallon? 'Oh, hey, Patrick, so I was wondering, do you like making out and long drives and brown eyes and-' and- and…" Pete sighs and slumps his shoulders. There's just no way Patrick will notice him. "…and guys that just don't quite fit in…"

"Um…"

Pete turns around so fast that he almost slips on the floor. "P-Patrick! W-What are you doing here?" He notices the blush on Patrick's cheeks which makes him blush in return; Patrick looks so adorable when he blushes.

He feels Dallon pats him on the shoulder, whispering not so quietly, "I think he heard you." Pete really wants to turn around and strangle his friend, but he's not going to waste any more second looking at Dallon if he has a blushing Patrick Stumph right in front of him.

"See you later at the movies, dudes!" Dallon winks and walks backwards, giving Pete a sly grin.

As soon as Dallon is gone, Pete's heart begins to race. He has never been in a one-on-one situation with his crush, with the exception from earlier that day, so he has no idea what to do or what to say.

"Um…"

Patrick's soft voice breaks the silence and Pete quickly straightens his back, ready to hear what Patrick has to say.

"Was that…" Patrick bites his lip. Pete tries his best to refrain himself from squealing at the sight in front of him.

"Um, were you meant to ask me that…?" Patrick trails off, avoiding eye contact.

Pete swallows and keeps his head down, looking at his shoes. This is his moment! Patrick is just a few feet away from him and he's not going to chicken out this time!

He raises his his head and looks at Patrick, nodding. "Yeah. T-That was for you. But I- I got so nervous and- and- I just finished this really hard test and I- I can't think straight and I think I'm gonna fail and-"

"Yes."

Pete stops in his rambling and gapes at Patrick. Did Patrick just…? "Um, w-what?" Pete stammers.

"I, uh, I like all of them," Patrick mumbles out and peeks at Pete from his glasses. Pete can't help but notice how beautiful his eyes are.

"You… you like them?"

Pete can feel the butterflies in his stomach at Patrick's little nod and bashful smile. He smiles back at the other boy and relaxes.

"I'll see you tonight, then?" He grips his bag tight and looks at Patrick in anticipation.

"Yeah, tonight." Pete likes the way Patrick's eyes light up when he smiles.

"So… yeah. I'll see you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone should really take my laptop away from me. Leave some comments!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's movie night for the quartets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This just came out of nowhere.

Pete bounces on his feet in the lobby, feeling nervous. Tonight is the night he's going to watch a movie with his crush, and he can't help the butterflies in his stomach. This is his somewhat of a first date, so he's feeling skittish. He snaps out of his thought when Dallon pokes him on the back.

"Chill, dude. Don't look so nervous. It's not like this is your first date," Dallon shrugs, but turns to Pete and smirks. "Too bad it _is_ your first date!"

It takes Pete all of his sheer willpower to not strangle Dallon in public because he doesn't ever want to go to jail. And also because Patrick has just arrived.

Pete grips Dallon's shirt and pulls him to the side. "He's here! Dallon, he's here! What do I do?" He whispers into Dallon's ear.

Dallon looks around the lobby before finally spotting two familiar figures. He pats Pete on the head and begins walking towards Patrick and Brendon, dragging Pete behind him. "Watch and learn how the master does it."

"Bden! Glad you could make it! You too, PStump!" Dallon grins and slings his long arms around Brendon and Patrick, pulling them into a tight hug.

"I wouldn't miss movie night for the world," Brendon grins back. Pete turns to look at Patrick, the poor guy has almost turned blue from the lack of air.

"Hey, Dallon, you're suffocating Patrick," Pete chides as he removes Dallon's arm from Patrick, face feeling a tad bit warm when Patrick shoots him a smile. He immediately snaps out of his stupor when Dallon pushes both he and Patrick to the concession stand.

"Be a darling and buy us some snacks, would you? Thanks," Dallon beams and drags Brendon away to buy movie tickets. Once they are left alone, silence settles between them. Pete peeks at the younger boy and smiles at him. "Come on, let's get in line before they get long."

Patrick nods, smiling back at him. "Um, thank you, for saving me back there."

"It- it's no problem," Pete stutters, wincing when his voice cracks. He sighs gloomily, his movie night just got off to a bad start. But Patrick starts to giggle and suddenly Pete feels a whole lot better.

-

They have finally settled down on their seats. Leave it to Dallon to get them the best seats. With their limited budget, the four of them decide to share two buckets of popcorns, and Pete just knows it's one of Dallon's stupid, but somehow effective, schemes to get Pete the best movie date experience.

_"You'll thank me for this! Just imagine, you and Patrick reaching down to get popcorn and you guys brushed hands by accident, or you slowly put your arm around his shoulder and then he leans his head on your shoulder and-"_

_"Aren't those a little too cliche?"_

_"Your life is a cliche, dude."_

Pete offers the popcorn bucket to Patrick, who takes it gratefully and turns to watch the giant screen in front. He settles the bucket on the armrest and follows suit.

Half an hour into the movie, Pete grumbles about being disturbed when Dallon keeps poking him. "What do you want, Dallon? I'm watching the movie!" He whisper-yells at his friend.

"Dude, put your arm around him! Now!"

Pete tilts his head to give Dallon an incredulous look. "What? No! He won't like it!"

He glares at Dallon when the taller boy flicks his ear. "That hurts, shithead!"

"Do it _now_." Dallon gives him a stern look before returning to the movie.

Pete sits through ten minutes contemplating whether or not to do what Dallon tells him to, and another five to gather his courage. He inches his arm away from the armrest, and slowly raises his arm and rests it on top of Patrick's chair. He sneaks a look at Patrick and sees that Patrick is too engrossed in the movie to notice anything. Pete takes a deep breath and lowers his arm on Patrick's shoulder. Pete is suddenly afraid if Patrick would shrug his shoulder to get his arm off, or if Patrick would throw a fit for his unethical behaviour, or- oh. _Oh._  Patrick is leaning towards Pete and resting his head on Pete's shoulder.

Pete can't keep the grin off of his face the entire movie, and he doesn't care if everyone can see it.

-

The movie has ended minutes ago and they're hanging outside the cinema, waiting for their rides to come. Dallon and Brendon are far away from them, discussing about the movie, Pete presumes.

"That was a good movie."

Pete turns his attention to Patrick and nods, beaming. "It is. I'm glad we can watch together."

"I… I had a great night," Patrick flushes, "we, um, we should- I mean, you don't have to-"

Pete smiles at the red-faced stammering freshman in front of him. Sometimes he thinks Patrick is too adorable to be real. "Yeah, we should."

Patrick's head snaps up at him in disbelief, then a wide smile spreads on his face. Pete watches as Patrick fumbles with his phone, unlocking it. "Can- can I have your number, then?"

Pete grins as he takes Patrick's phone, punching his numbers in. "Text me, call me. I'll be sure to reply as soon as I can."

"Patrick! Our ride's here!" Brendon shouts in the distance.

"Coming!" Patrick shouts back and turns to Pete. "I- I mean it. I had a great night. See you tomorrow?"

And how can Pete say no to that cute face? He nods fervently and smiles. "Definitely."

He watches as Patrick gets into a car with Brendon, waving as they drive off. Pete's and Dallon's rides come a few seconds later, and they walk to their respective rides.

Just before Pete turns to leave, he grins at Dallon. "Thanks, dude."

"Hah! I told you so!"

Pete laughs as he enters the car, looking at the unknown phone number that has just texted him and grinning.

_From: Unknown_   
_22:45:27_   
_Hey, it's Patrick. This is my number. Thanks for the great night._

_To: Patrick_   
_22:45:40_   
_i had a great night too. i know it's too soon, but would you like to go out again tomorrow?_

_From: Patrick_   
_22:45:50_   
_I'd love to._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awkward!Pete and Shy!Patrick is just too adorable. Leave some comments!


End file.
